


Thats Not Very Cash Money Of You

by callme_captain



Series: Vamp Chan being whipped for Felix, a series [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hungry Channie, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callme_captain/pseuds/callme_captain
Summary: Felix drags Chan to go meet his parents, who are a bit skeptical over vampires. As you might expect, things don't go too great, especially with a hungry vampire.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Vamp Chan being whipped for Felix, a series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632646
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	Thats Not Very Cash Money Of You

**Author's Note:**

> requested by: minhoesdeprimaverapqesflordetrolo
> 
> Sorry my titles are always ridiculous lmao

“Felix, this really isn’t a good idea.” Chan frowns, stopping in his tracks, pulling his boyfriend with him. Felix sighs, grabbing the vampires hands and looking him in the eyes, they're flashing a charcoal color, meaning he’s in distress.

“C’mon Channie, Its gonna be ok. They’ll love you.” Chan shakes his head, a deep frown permanent on his features,

“Felix, you know we’re bonded and I can FEEL your doubt. Please don’t lie to me, I know your parents don’t like vampires.” Damn their vampire bond. 

“Ok… This means a lot to me. I know my parents can be bit rough, and yes they’ve never liked vampires, but I just need you to meet them. If things get too much for you we can leave. Alright?” Chan’s still extremely tense, worry coursing through his veins, but he nods anyways. He’ll do this, just for Felix. 

The younger boy knocks on the door in front of him, the door a pure white surrounded by a silver trimming. Everything about this house seems to be white, almost blinding to Chan’s eyes. The porch is large, large plants and succulents lining window sills and the garden.

Both Chan and Felix come from pretty wealthy households, but Chan’s house doesn’t quite look like he’s ascended to heaven, like goddamn, does everything have to be white?! 

The door to the Lee household finally opens, showing a man that bares resemblance to Felix. He has the same gold, cat-like eyes and small nose. He’s tall and lanky like Felix, his wings tucked behind his back.

“Felix!” He smiles, going to hug his son. Felix squeaks, going to pat his dad back on the back. When the father turns to him, Chan’s highly tempted to turn into a bat and fly away into the night. His eyes glare into his soul, sending shivers down the vampires back. Shit.

“Chan, c’mon.” Felix whispers when his boyfriend doesn’t move, feet planted to the floor. Felix pulls him inside the white house, Chan reluctantly following his boyfriends lead. The smell of grilled steak hits Chan’s nose as soon as he walks into the house, his senses going on the fritz. Its been almost been a week since he last fed, and the smell reminds him just how hungry he is. Of course steak can’t completely satisfy him, but its actually a good place holder until he and Felix can be alone. Felix sees Chan’s eyes flash red, he’s very hungry. Felix needs to feed him later tonight. 

“Felix you’re just on time.” His mother smiles, setting the food on the table. Felix smiles while pulling his boyfriend to the table, the parents haven’t even acknowledged the vampire. Felix’s smile drops when he sees the three plates, and then an empty spot next to his seat.

“Um,” Felix falters, “Theres three plates, mother?” 

“Oh,” His mom starts, “I heard vampires don’t eat regular food, so I didn’t make one for Chan, is there a problem?” She asks in a sweet voice, but Chan can defiantly detect the bitterness hidden in her tone.

“Mom he still eats… Don’t you think thats kind of rude?” Chan wants to say its all good, he can just sit to the side. But he really can’t, for two reasons. 1. How disrespectful. If you did that to any other hungry vampire, they’d be fuming. 2. Chan is fucking starving. He’s trying to use magic to cover the redness of his eyes, but he can feel it fading. Can feel himself slipping further and further away.

“Its ok Lix,” Chan manages to say. He pulls out his boyfriends chair for him, before going to take a seat himself. The parents get straight to eating, and Chan has to look anywhere besides to food or else he’ll go crazy. Felix can sense how desperate his boyfriend is through their bond, he’s yearning to eat something.

“Here Channie, you can have some of mine.” Felix offers his fork that has a small amount of meat on it, letting the vampire take it off with careful teeth.

“If you eat real food then whats the point in you preying on our little boy?” Felix’s mother asks sharply, while eyeing the two puncture wounds on the juncture of the boys neck.

“Mom!” Felix exclaims while slowly moving a hand up to cover the wounds. Chan really doesn’t want to look like the typical vampire the parents thinks he is, but currently he can’t keep his eyes off the Fae’s neck, licking his lips. Shit why did he go here hungry? The parents notice Chan’s staring, because he really can’t keep his eyes off his boyfriends beautiful neck.

“Look! He’s about to devour you right on the spot! That can’t be safe.” His father glares holes into Chan, obviously wanting to rip him away from his son. Chan’s really struggling with keeping the red around his eyes concealed, his energy wearing down faster the more he does it.

“Mom, dad,” Felix starts to get a bit agitated,

“Its perfectly safe, Chan would never do anything to hurt me, he just needs to feed about every week and I forgot to do so last night. You try going a full week without eating and stay perfectly sane.”

“But what did he do before he met you?” His father questions further. Chan’s barely clinging to sanity, and this question is making him highly irritated, its a bit of a sore spot for him.

Before he met Felix, he would starve himself to the point of insanity, a highly unsafe situation for vampires, and anyone near them. He didn’t like preying on innocent people, knocking them out to feed and wait for them to wake up in some abandoned alleyway. He would always wait and watch in the shadows to see them get home safely, but he always felt horrible. 

One time he starved himself for a full two weeks, which drove him so insane he almost drained a human entirely. He was barely clinging to life when the police found him. Chan had to physically tear himself off the human before he killed him, and even then he was still starving. A vampire should never go more than a week without eating, and even that can be dangerous.

“Yes, did he just go around harming innocent people? Like the monster everyone says they are?”

“Mom!” Felix yells to shut her up. She’s never been this impolite with someone, their family really hates vampires. Chan is basically fuming at this point, eyes a shade of white from his anger. One more thing and he’ll snap. The parents look to see the vampire in his state, eyes crazed and lips pulled up in a half snarl, sharp fangs poking behind curled lips.

“Please, he’s not in the best place don’t push it, ok?” Felix pleads, cursing himself over and over for not feeding his boyfriend. It really isn’t Chan’s fault for his behavior, its out of his control if he lunges at someone when he’s starving. Its a natural instinct that can’t be fought no matter how nice of a person he is. Felix’s parents go back to eating quietly, eyeing the vampire carefully as their son feeds him more food.

“You’d think meeting his boyfriends parents for the first time he’d have some more manners.” The mother mutters to herself in a hushed tone beneath her breath. Chan and his hyper senses catch it, a low rumble making its way out of his throat. Felix immediately wraps his arms around the vampire to stop him from doing anything he’ll regret when he’s in his right state of mind.

“Don’t talk to me about manners,” The vampire growls, bearing his two sets of fangs.

“Chan. Calm down.” Felix says in his most serious tone, going to run his claws down his boyfriends back lightly, something that always seems to relax him. Chan stays extremely tense even from Felix’s soothing methods, so fucking done with Felix’s parents. If he were completely sane, he’d keep his cool and just smile and nod, taking everything that was given to him. But he’s not dealing with this bullshit right now.

“So its true, vampires really don’t have any self control over themselves.” His dad scoffs, and thats the final straw for Bang Chan.

“I’m gonna fucking show you what I did before Felix came into my life,” Chan snarls while attempting to lung at the father from over the table. A look of pure panic flashes washes over the two on the other side of the table, a short glee in Chan’s system before its ruined by Felix wrapping an arm around his chest quickly, spreading his wings out and flapping them slightly to stop the vampire fully.

“Ok, we’re gonna head out before your heads get ripped off.” Felix strains while keeping his furious boyfriend from hurting anyone.

“And if you guys ever decide to treat vampires with the respect they deserve,” He continues while glaring intensely at his parents,

“Then we’ll come back when he’s in the right state of mind. You guys need to do some serious research on vampires, they’re normally a kind species, just never get on their bad side when they're hungry. Chan is an amazing boyfriend, and if I have to cut you guys off to be with him, I’m afraid I’ll have to do so.” Felix huffs, turning around to walk out the door. His parents call out for him, telling him to wait. But the boy just raises his hand, signaling he’s done talking. 

The two head out the door, Chan’s rumbling in his chest never stopping until they’re completely off the property. His eyes start going back to silver, but Felix can see the clear red line around the iris’s.

“I’m so, so sorry babe for dragging you into that.” Felix apologizes profusely as he gets in their car. Chan drove them here, but its obvious he’s in no state to get them back home currently. 

“Especially when I didn’t feed you.” Felix looks over to his boyfriend, finding him staring at the floor, unresponsive. This is what usually happens when Chan goes too long without eating. He gets extremely irritated over the smallest things, he’s unusually snappy, then he’ll just completely shut down and won’t speak. Going completely silent before finally lashing out and getting what he wants. 

Chan has incredible self restraint, he’ll go up to three days in silent mode before losing it. Felix learned this when they were fresh in their relationship, it scared Felix half to death when the vampire just pounced on him one day, latching on and taking what he wanted. Chan felt bad for months on end after that, apologizing every chance he got and spoiling the Fae rotten. 

“We’ll feed you when we get home, alright?” Felix asks softly, rubbing his shoulder softly. Felix backs his hand away when he hears the soft growling from his boyfriend, a warning. Felix doesn’t say another word, just puts both hands back on the steering wheel, eyes focused on the road as they drive home in silence.

xxx

“Channie, you have to eat.” Felix says sternly, trying to poke and prod at his boyfriend until he snaps. Chan is in his guilty stage, not biting Felix because he might hurt him. But it just gets worse the more he waits and he seems to forget every time this happens. The Fae is currently shirtless, hovering over his boyfriend to try and get him to do something.

“Chan.” Felix warns, but the vampire still avoids his gaze, the red around his eyes getting worse by the second. Felix huffs, guess he’s going to take matters into his own hands.

“Fine. I’ll do this for you.” Felix brings his pointer finger up into his own mouth, biting down slightly with his own fangs to get the smallest amount of blood from his finger pad. Once Felix tastes the metallic flavor on his tongue, he cups Chan’s jaw with his other hand, forcing his face towards him before quickly pressing the finger to his plump, but chapped lips. 

The vampire automatically sticks his tongue out at the taste, his natural instincts kicking in to take whats his. After a few seconds of him lapping at the finger, he decides he needs more. Chan uses his strength to pin Felix below him, growling as he lunges for the Fae’s neck, sinking his teeth in with ease, not giving Felix any time to prepare himself.

“Fuck, Chan.” Felix hisses without the warning. The elder sucks greedily at the wound, growl never leaving until he’s finished. Felix begins to feel light headed with how much blood in being taken from him, growing weaker and weaker. Chan feels this and back off, licking over the punctures, and collapsing on his boyfriend with a huff.

“God Felix, I’m such an ass.” Chan groans, burying his face into the others chest. Felix breathes out in relief at the sound of his boyfriends voice, finally deciding to speak.

“Why do I have to be a vampire who can’t control his hormones like any other creature? You’re parents defiantly hate me now.” Tears well up in his eyes, his body shaking from a few sobs.

“Woah, hey hey hey,” Felix soothes automatically. Chan doesn’t cry that often, he lets it build up until is all comes crashing down.

“You’re an incredible creature, you can’t control when these things happen, its ok. My parents were assholes, if I were in your place i’d probably go for them too, and I’m not a vampire.” Chan shakes his head, still crying,

“I ruin everything, I have to feed off you to survive and its pathetic. You shouldn’t have to go through that just for me. Why am I the way that I am?!” Chan downright wails, shaking harder with his cries.

“Oh Channie,” Felix wants to cry too, he can’t bare seeing his magnificent boyfriend speak about himself like that. He runs his fingers up and down the creatures spin, attempting to get him to calm down.

“I love you more than you could ever know, you understand that right? I wouldn’t let you do all this if I didn’t like it. I fucking love that you’re a vampire, you’re cool, and handsome, and funny-you’re everything I could ever want. Please don’t talk about yourself like that, I don’t like seeing you hurt.” Felix hugs Chan impossibly close, going to press multiple kisses into the others blonde hair.

“I love you I love you I love you. Ok?” Chan sniffles, not looking up at Felix, but his cries seemed to have died down.

“Please, tell me when you get hungry ok? I don’t like when you get sad, and it always happens when you starve yourself, alright? I want you to be ok, and I really want to help.” Chan nods again, letting out a deep sigh.

“Good, lets sleep and get energy built back up ok?” Felix already feels his eyes drooping, energy completely gone from Chan’s feed. The elder seems to already be passed out, completely limp as Felix turns out the light, slipping into a comfortable darkness with his boyfriend warm body draped over him.

**Author's Note:**

> As I always say, feel free to leave requests:))) Detail. Please.
> 
> Also I know I add a lot of small plot points that I don''t really explain, I have so much happening in this universe, I forget what to explain or if I've explained it already. So feel free to ask any questions if you're confused, or just want to know something. K thanks for reading!!


End file.
